


Fighting Again?

by PrezKoko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, random idea, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Logan didn't have a horrendous flashback at the sight of Stryker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I might as well post some of the snippets I wrote after watching DoFP, even if they are kind of short.

It was a wonder how the two remained friends. When every time they did something important, they would fight about it.

Logan watched as the two roll on the floor in an attempt to stop each other. The Professor had mentioned his younger self was difficult, but Magneto had failed to mention his younger self liked to take the most drastic course of action for everything.

Then again, considering this was the guy who kidnapped a young girl to turn all the leaders of the world into mutants. Logan should probably have seen this coming.

Erik still had a hold of the bullet though, hand out as it extends it towards Mystique, even as he overpowered Charles.

That was probably a good time to intervene. So Logan ran forward and gave Lehnsherr a good whallop.

The bullet dropped to the ground. Magneto groaned.

The metal in the room started shaking.

Logan punched him again, so hard that Erik fell to the ground unconscious.

By the table, Hank was helping Charles sit up. Charles was looking at Erik though, an expression of utter betrayal and disappointment on his face.

Not that either of them had much time to dwell on that. People were screaming outside. The three of them ran to the window just to see Mystique running into the crowds and then suddenly disappearing.


End file.
